resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Marauder
The Marauder is a new strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 2. A Marauder is a large Chimera that towers over even Titans. It also strongly resembles to a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Nathan Hale encounter and fought a Marauder in Cocodrie, Louisiana, and later seeing another one in the distance of a road with a Chimera forces of varying strains while regrouping with Richard Blake. Tactics When the player encounters the Marauder, he/she must be very cautious. The Chimera uses an attack in which it spreads a fiery substance in front of it, similar to a Spider Grenade. It also has a rather long range attack that resembles to a ball of fire, which can easily kill the player in one hit if it's direct. The weapon of choice is the LAARK (which can be found in the attic of the house) or the Bullseye Mark II. It's recommend to lure the Marauder to the hole in front of the house and hit it with the weapon, and repeating this tactic till it dies. An attempt to attack the Marauder while outside of the house is a very risky cause as the outside area is very open and the player may get killed by the Marauder's fire ball attack. When the player defeats the Marauder, the gigantic Chimera falls over, and its body is used to climb over a small river infested with Furies. Perhaps the easiest way to defeat this enemy is to use the Auger and shoot it through the walls of the house, where the player is invulnerable. It will die about in about 20-30 shots. You can also use the Magnum's secondary fire. Marauder Overseer The Chimera also had Marauder Overseers, which are far more damage resilient and much more damaging than the Story Campaign version. This Marauder looks exactly the same as the standard Marauder, and appears in Bracknell and Bryce Canyon during Co-op campaign-the extra defense was added in by Insomniac so that the Marauder would be a more challenging enemy when it was up against a full team of 8. Also if a player gets too close to it, the Marauder will lift a foot and stomp the ground causing a large amount of significant damage. Marauder/Mauler? A so far unseen Chimera known as a Mauler was listed on resistance-game.com. It shows remarkable traits to the Marauder, yet has a different name. Whether or not there is in fact a connection between the Marauder and Mauler-or whether the two are the same (spelling error)-remains to be seen. Abilities and Traits The Marauder walks on only two legs and has no arms. A flamethrower like weapon has been installed in the creature to channel its flammable saliva for use in combat, this also causes a problem with the creature over-heating, and depends on a special cooling unit. This not only keeps it from over-heating, but also allows it the actually use its flamethrower. Trivia *Its name "Marauder" is the definition of a member of one of the sides of a war raiding for pillage, or roving around carrying out violent attacks. Making a fitting name for this strain of Chimera. Category:Bosses Category:Chimera